


Warning: Might Lead to Mixed Dancing

by seekingferret



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Jewish Character, M/M, Multi
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: All the Jews! All the Feelz!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Vividcon 2017





	Warning: Might Lead to Mixed Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Warning: Might Lead to Mixed Dancing  
>  **Responsible for the lack of consistent title block from vid to vid:** seekingferret  
>  **Vidder:** seekingferret  
>  **Song:** "Et Rekod" by Yakov Shwekey  
>  **Fandom:** Um... all of them? Or at least 104 of them.  
>  **Content Notes:** Warning: Might Lead to Mixed Dancing  
>  **Length:** 4:16  
>  **Summary:** All the Jews! All the Feelz!. The Jewish dance vid of my heart.  
>  **Premiered at:** Club Vivid 2017  
>  **Thanks to:** Oh, man, the list. First and foremost, thanks to sanguinity and ghost-lingering for so much support and helpful feedback. Thanks to kass for positive feedback when it was desperately needed. Thanks to J,L,L,T, and B for giving me the opportunity to watch people respond to the vid in person and see what was landing. Thanks to a different J and L for offering a round of specifically Jewish feedback. Thanks to thirdblindmouse for canon suggestions and source provision. Thanks to anyone who has listened to me babble about Jewish movies in the past year, which is most of the people I know, even if they didn't necessarily know the reason I was watching a particular movie or show.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486782) by [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret)




End file.
